The Other Ranger
by aireagle92
Summary: Marina Warren an old friend of Chase, found out the dark side of the human mind in the form of her step father,while hiding she finds a beautiful crystal that lead to her running away to Amber Beach, only to be pulled into the war against Sledge with the Rangers. Her secret of her stepfather will not disappear and the fear that he might follow her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers that is Saban Entertainment rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's and idea.**

 _Italic means thoughts or Dream._

* * *

I was laying on the grass happy to suck up the sunlight, in the backyard of my home but sadly that wasn't in my cards.

"Hey Mari." I heard one of best and my pain in the butt friend Chase Randall.

I looked up from the ground, looking at him through my metallically blue sunglasses. His short brown hair was covered with his black hat with his dark brown eyes that I would tease him that girls always love his eyes because they were like warm chocolates. Chase had at least two inches on me and love to tease me about it back. He threw his skateboard over which he takes with him everywhere and I'm serious about that. He was wearing all black with black jeans with a pale grey t-shirt and black vans.

"Yes Chasedall?" I question sitting up, pulling my pale jeans short down which was paired with my favorite pale orangery yellow tank top. My dark brown hair was in waves today and my own cognac eyes.

"How many time do I need to tell you stop calling me that Mari?" Chase question back as he hopped the fence and wander over to me and crashed on his butt next to me.

"You're going to have keep telling me that Chase," I reply. We both laid back down on the grass. "So what's up?"

"We're talk later," Chase said. "Let's just relax for now."

"Chase what aren't you telling me?" I question.

Chase looked to me, I knew what he wanted to tell me was something I didn't want to know.

"I'll tell you later." Chase reply putting his arm over my shoulder pulling me close to him.

We lay like that for what seem like a million year when in truth for only ten minutes.

"So what the talk about?" I asked looking at him to see if I could read his face.

"Something came up Mari," He stated looking back at me. "A big opportunity for me to do something good but with this opportunity I will have to leave home for a while and that means I'm not going to be able to see you all the time Mari."

"Chase if you think that you're doing is right," I said putting a hand on his forehead. "Then I will support you Chase."

"Thanks Mari," Chase said pulling into a side hug. "I'm going to leave soon Mari."

"You better write me or email Chasedall." I ordered.

"You're impossible Mari," Chase said rolling his eyes. "Truly impossible."

"Great over it Chase." I said laughing with a smirk on my face.

* * *

 **Like it or hate it please tell me what you think but could please use constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers that is** **Saban Entertainment** **rights not mine, but I do own my Oc's and idea.**

 _Italic means thoughts or Dream._

Redder45 thanks for the alert and favorite add, NightmareOnElmStreetFan thanks for the favorite add and elisaramirez0112 also thanks for the favorite add.

* * *

Two months had pass since Chase had left, it was hard at first, but I was choosing not to let it show. Mom new boyfriend was not the bests of people, he had a habit of watching me for no go reason. It was starting to get weird I mention it to Mom she would get say it's nothing but me over thinking it and he was thinking that I was beautiful girl. I didn't believe what she was saying I didn't like it. He would look at me like I was a piece of meat. I pushed it down as I came home from working at the animal shelter. My hair was pulled into a tight bun, I was in dark wash jeans and pale yellow t-shirt that had a bit of hole from a black lap puppy that decided my shirt was toy, I had my pale yellow conserves. I walked to the house which once was a safe haven but now a hell hole. My dog Roger was chained to the old dog house that was crumbing to the ground but my step father refused to allow him to in the house.

As I reached the house, I let my shoulder fall and I wanted to curl into myself but I walked into the house.

"About time you got home you piece of crap get me a beer!" I heard my step father ordered.

I took a breath and put my bag down and slipped into the kitchen to get the breast a beer. I grabbed one and brought it to him.

"Here." I reply offering the beer.

"Thanks pet." He said with a smirked on his face. A smirk that scared me to the core. "Come sit with me."

"No thank you." I whimpered and when to move away but he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"No sit with me now." He ordered.

"No." I declared pulling back. "Let me go now."

"What?" He argue. "What did you say?"

"I said let me go now." I argue back.

"How about you get a slap instead?" He question releasing my hand giving me that change to run out the back door. Roger was barking crazy for released, while he came walked out the back door and at me. Fear was slipping through me, I didn't know what to do Roger just kept barking and pulled at the chain. He got closer to me, fear made me freeze to the ground. "How dare you question me you piece of crap and waste of air?"

The pain was quick and sudden. I was on the ground within second with him standing over me anger was screaming out.

"You're going to feel pain tonight you worthless piece of crap." He roared.

He was pushed to the ground screaming, I looked up to see Roger was biting down on his arm. I was shocked for a few second before running into the forest by my house. I kept running not looking in front of me still worry that he would be following me.

 **(TL)**

I found a safe zone and stayed there. I didn't want to move so I stay there. It was tree covered canopy with moss covering flooring I was leading against the tree and I felt safe so I stay there. The sound of thunder over me roared out and fat large drop of rain hit my nose. I kept there and let the rain hit me. I then heard the sound of an animal in pain which took me from my hiding place. I stood up and bit back a yelp due to sitting for too long, but I kept moving following the sound of the pained animal. That when I found a baby kiwi crying, I came closer to it, when it saw me it gave a small cry.

"Hush little one its okay I'm not going to hurt you," I reply quietly and walked closer. "What happen to you?"

The little kiwi stop crying and looked up at me, I got lower to it level and gently placed my hand down he came towards me with a bit of caution when I didn't harm him he came into my hand and ran up my hand into my shoulder and cried into my head. "Hush little one hush." I started to stand up and he seem to relax. As we walked I lost my footing and went down and slide down a path into a cave. "Jesus." I crashed into a rock wall. I found the kiwi was in one piece but off my shoulder and closer to the rock wall. I crawled to him, he ran to me I pulled my hands down he relaxed in my hands. I looked around me seeing there was only one way to get out the same way I came in. I felt the wall and felt a skull I bit back a scream and reached for my phone and went to put on the light to come face to face with a dinosaur fossil which got me to relax a spark of orange-yellow screamed to attionon. It was beautiful I noticed it had a touch of metal which was weird I grabbed it. A surge of power rushed through me, an image of maiasaura appeared in my mind's eye. The little kiwi gave a cry. "It's okay little one." I whispered.

I started to climb back out of the cave and managed not to kill myself and in fact it was easy like I was stronger than. That when I deiced to do something crazy, to run away from home. I placed the kiwi down and let him walked off. I walked back to home and I watched the house to see that my step father was gone I walked to the back door and touched the door to see the door was unlocked. I took a breath and walked in I ran into my room grabbing a duffle bag and quickly started to packed my clothes and found my secret slash of money when I heard the sound of a car driving up. I gave my room from hell one last look and took off. I ran towards Randall household. As I reached the house I saw that the car in the pathway I rang the bell, I waited with fear. The door was pulled open to show a middle aged women, with a look of surprise on her face she pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh Mari," she said. "Get in here now."

She pulled in me, and I was pulled into a tighter hug.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"He did hurt you." She said looking at me and saw the faded bruises and new ones. "We're calling the cops now."

"We don't have too." I muttered. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"Mari he had no right to do this to you." She said. "You can stay here for a few nights."

"Okay thanks." I whispered.

"You need sleep." She reply looking at me.

She led me to the guest and left me to rest.

"I'll make you something to eat in a bit." she said hugging me.

I sat down on the bed and allowed sleep to come over me.

* * *

 **Okay that the end of chapter 2 more is coming please tell what you think but please be kind about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers that are Saban Entertainment rights, not mine, but I do own my Oc's and idea.**

 _Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

Darkknight4ever,mama's angle, and yukidragonstar thanks for the alert and favorite add. To everyone who wrote me a reviews thanks a lot and please keep them coming.

* * *

 _Dream P.O.V._

 _I was walking through a city it was massive, but it was beautiful, but there was a massive explosion sending me to the ground. I looked to my side to a massive monster walking towards me._

 _"Give me the yellow Energem human!" The monster ordered._

 _I just lay there in frozen to the ground._

 _"Hey, ugly did you anyone tell you to be nice to a lady!" I heard in front of me that sounded like Chase._

 _I started to stand up to see the black power ranger in front me. A bright glow appeared in my pocket. I fingered it feeling a blast of energy flew through me._

 _"Not happening ugly!" I growled gripping my hands turning them into fists. "You wanted it come and get it."_

 _End Dream P.O.V._

I woke with a start to see the spare bedroom of the Randall house. I looked around to see the peaceful and quiet. I fingered the yellow-orange gem in my pants pocket and pulled it out looking it over and felt warm from it.

"How long have you been hiding down there?" I muttered to it.

I stood up and walked through the house until I came to a stop in the kitchen. Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mari!" She shouted running from the table to tackle me in a hug.

"Hey, short stuff," I replied pulling more into the hug.

"Chloe has been worried about you." Ms. Randall said.

"Thanks for worrying about me short stuff," I started kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Chloe can you go and watch some T.V. for a bit," Ms. Randall started. "Mari and I need to talk about some stuff in private."

"But mom." Chloe wailed.

"Chloe." Her mom ordered.

"Chloe," I started getting down to her level. "How about you go watch the T.V. and after we are done talking I will join you and watch whatever show you want okay."

"You promise?" Chloe question.

"Yes, I promise," I answered.

"Okay then," Chloe stated and then walked into the den.

"Thanks, Love," She said.

"No problem," I replied. "What do we need to talk about?

"We will figure out what you need to do," She said. "Do you want to stay here or do you want to try to do something else. I mean you are more than welcome to stay here."

"Thanks," I replied. "I have this weird feeling that I need to go somewhere, this," I pulled out the yellow-orange gem. "It like telling me to go somewhere but I do own where."

"Chase had a gem just like that but it was black," Ms. Randall stated. "Then there Ms. Morgan came and he was offered the job and then he when."

"Something is telling me to go to where Chase is," I stated.

"You mean Amber beach?" She question.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then you're going to Amber beach." Ms. Randall stated.

"We need to go to the bank," I added. "I need to get some money and I need to must sure that my stepfather can't get any of my money."

"We will do that tomorrow," She said. "I think Chloe is waiting for you."

"Got ya," I added. "I will get some packing done later."

 **(TL)**

"Are you sure about this?" Ms. Randall question as we pulled up to the airport.

The bank had listened to reason and all of my amount were in my name and it meant that my stepfather couldn't touch it and I had bought a ticket to Amber beach.

"Yes," I stated. "I'm sure about this."

"Mari I'm going to miss you," Chloe said.

"I'm going to miss you too short stuff," I replied as slipped out of the car.

Chloe jumped out and hug one more time.

"When you see Chase tell him I said hello," Chloe added.

"I will don't worry," I stated with a smile.

I pulled my large black duffle over my shoulder and with a small smile I headed inside and the change of my life was coming. I was able to get some sleep on the plane a sense of calm came over me because I free from my stepfather and hopefully I would be able to live a better life. When I get settled I would send for the rest of my stuff. I tap the gem and it sent a blast of peace through me so I allowed my eyes to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **Okay, that end of chapter 3 more is coming please tell me what you think but please use Constructive criticism.**


End file.
